Three days later/"Better than Ever"/New Girls/Flash's tactical talents
Here is how three days later, "Better than Ever", the new girls, and Flash's tactical talents goes in Code Red's Adventures of My Little Pony Rainbow Rocks. (We the front of CHS) (we see the Crusaders painting a poster) Sunset Shimmer:(grabs a paintbrush) Want some help? Human Apple Bloom: No thanks. We're good. But thanks anyway, Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: Anytime girls. (She walks away) Human Pinkie Pie: Sunset Shimmer! Over here! (She smiles and walks over there while people comment on good rumors such as how Nighlock once gave her a battle suit) Sunset Shimmer:(sighs) They do realize that that never happened right? Human Rarity:(holds up a poster) Quite the eye-catching advertisement, if I do say so myself. Human Pinkie Pie: And it smells like cake. Human Fluttershy: It does?(sniffs) Human Pinkie Pie:(puts it in her face) I used frosting instead of paste. Human Rainbow Dash: You do realize that doesn't compare to the randomness of Deadpool right. Human Pinkie Pie: (nods rapidly) Human Applejack: Uh, Fluttershy, you got a little somethin on your-(points to her nose) Human Fluttershy:(wipes a side of her face off) Did I get it? Human Applejack: Not a bit. Sunset Shimmer:(wipes it off) (The principals enter) Principal Celestia: Good afternoon, students. I just wanted to tell you how pleased I am that so many of you are going to participate in the first ever Canterlot High School Musical Showcase. (everyone cheers) Principal Celestia: This is a wonderful opportunity to raise money for all our after-school activities at CHS. Let's be sure to give the Digi-Brothers and Code Red a warm welcome back when they come. I think this is going to be one of the most exciting events since the Fall Formal. (Everyone freezes up as they think of Flash Fire) Sunset Shimmer:(slouchds to the ground) (We see the girls in the music room) Sunset Shimmer: Uh, I am never going to live down the fact that I chose to go back and not stay here. Human Fluttershy: Flash was pretty bad at the Fall Formal. Sunset Shimmer: We all saw what happened, Fluttershy. A Predacon. He turned into a raging Predacon. Human Pinkie Pie: And he also turned everyone into teenage zombies for his own personal army. Human Rarity: Oh, darling, he has us, and we've forgiven him for his past... ahem... booboos. Human Applejack: To be honest, I'd say the whole experience brought everyone at Canterlot High closer than ever before. Human Pinkie Pie: A one, two, three... The Rainbooms: There was a time we were apart~ But that's behind us now~ See how we've made a brand new start~ And the future's lookin' up~ Ah-oh, ah-oh~ And when you walk these halls~ You feel it everywhere~ Yeah, we're the Wondercolts forever~ Ah-oh, yeah!~ We are all together~ Ah-ah, oh-oh-oh-oh~ Now it's better than ever~ Ah-ah, oh-oh-oh-oh~ You can feel it(you...can...feel...it)~ And I'm so glad that we're better~ Better than ever~ Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Oh yeah, we're better than ever~ Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Human Rainbow Dash: There was a time we couldn't see past the differences~ Human Applejack: That separated you and me, and it left us on our own~ Human Pinkie Pie: But now you walk these halls, and friends are everywhere~ The Rainbooms: Yeah, we're the Wondercolts forever~ Ah-oh, yeah!~ We are all together~ Ah-ah, oh-oh-oh-oh~ Now it's better than ever~ Ah-ah, oh-oh-oh-oh~ Now that we are back on track(now... that.... we... are)~ Yes, I'm so glad that we're better~ Better than ever~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Oh, yeah, we're better than ever~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Oh, yeah, we're better than ever~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Oh, yeah, we're better than ever~ (they Pony down) Human Rarity:(laughs) I still can't believe that happens when we play. Ooh! I've got to look into some new accessories! Something that looks good in a longer ponytail! Ooh! Maybe some clip-on earings for when I get those adorable pony ears! Human Applejack: I just wonder why it happens. Princess Twilight took her crown back to Equestria. Doesn't that mean she took all the magic back with her? Human Rainbow Dash: So what if she did? Don't forget, we live in world full of superhumans, I guess that's what made the magic stay. Human Rarity:(gasps) Well why would you think that? Human Rainbow Dash: The members of Code Red are superhumans aren't they? Human Rarity: Oh, I guess that's true. (the door opens and Flash Sentry walks in) Human Flash Sentry: Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes